Fangtasia's Basement: The Untold Story
by ehee
Summary: Just filling in the blanks in Eric and Sookie's little interlude in Episode 301.


**A/N - After watching the basement scene in the Season 3 premier, I felt certain elements had been left out of the script and was compelled to set the record straight. So, inspired by some interesting dialogue on the chat thread, this is my take on what went down that night in Fangtasia's basement. I'm posting it _sans beta_, so I take full responsibility for all errors. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except a house and a couple vehicles...and a dog.)  
**

**

* * *

**Sookie walked through Fangtasia's front door, pausing to look around once she reached the interior of the club. She barely had time to scan the room for a familiar face before Pam approached her from behind. "Now, I don't remember telling you lavender was my favorite color," she said as her eyes roamed over Sookie appreciatively. _Mmm, I can clearly see the appeal, even if she is…human._

"I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight, Pam," Sookie warned her warily. "Where's Bill?"

Pam chuckled to herself. "I have no idea." Like it was her night to babysit Bill Compton.

"Then where's Eric?" Sookie demanded, furrowing her brows at Pam.

"He's…um…_indisposed_ at the moment," Pam said evasively, a smirk gracing the pale loveliness of her face.

Sookie was relentless with her interrogation. "Indisposed doing what?"

Pam answered with a smug smile and a quirk of her eyebrow.

Sookie knew that look meant only that Eric was up to no good. Convinced he was doling out the same fate (or worse) to Bill as what her friend Lafayette had suffered a few weeks before, she turned and ran toward the basement door.

Pam followed, close on her heels. "Sookie, stop. Don't. Come back," she said tonelessly as she followed Sookie down the stairs, her voice as vibrant as her undead heart.

"I know he's in here," Sookie said over her shoulder to Pam as she descended the stairs and called out for her would-be fiancé. "Bill?"

Instead of finding Bill chained to the huge wheel on the basement ceiling as Lafayette had been, Sookie was greeted by a view of Eric's naked backside and the sound of slapping flesh as he pounded with vampiric speed into a female who was suspended from the ceiling by ropes tied around her wrists.

"Holy _S_!" Sookie exclaimed as she stopped short at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wide as saucers. Since taking Eric's blood, she had dreamed of him like this – naked and feral - but seeing the live (or undead) version was enough to send her heart into spasms.

Eric stopped mid-stroke at the sound of Sookie's voice. He could smell her arousal from across the expanse of damp, musty basement that separated them. "Sookie," he purred as he looked over his shoulder. "See anything you like?" He flexed his glutes at her a couple of times for good measure.

"_I_ do," Pam said saucily as she tried to look past Eric to the naked female who hung limply by her wrists, still panting and moaning even though Eric had ceased his movements.

Sookie remained silent, unable to speak…unable to do anything except stare at Eric's fabulous ass. _I'll bet he'd have no trouble winning an international butt competition._ The thought both aroused and shamed her. What in the world would compel her to think something like that about _Eric_? She was Bill's. _Wasn't she?_

Eric turned around, abruptly severing the intimate connection between himself and the hanging girl. A string of thoughts in a language she didn't understand immediately flew through Sookie's brain. The momentary surprise she felt at hearing something other than English coming from Hanging Girl's brain was replaced by shock and awe when her eyes involuntarily dropped to Eric's very large, still very erect…_oh my stars!_ Bill was the sum total of Sookie's sexual experience, but when she unwittingly compared him to Eric, she found Bill to be… sorely lacking.

Eric's voice broke Sookie's reverie. "I take it Sookie couldn't be stopped?" he asked Pam. Had anyone but Sookie precipitated this _coitus interruptus_, Eric would have rolled his or her head. Instead, it pleased him immensely to have Sookie witness him in action. It would give her something to consider…something more to dream about…until he could make her his.

"What can I say," Pam said drily. "She overpowered me." _I was doing you a favor, Master. You can thank me later. And I'll thank _you_ later for the peek at your delicious new play toy._

"Off you go, Pam." Eric dismissed his child, thinking maybe, just maybe, if he played his cards right, he might convince Sookie to join his little _soiree_. Just once – that was all he would need to lure her away from Bill Compton forever.

Pam glared at Eric for an instant; any longer, and her insubordination would cost her dearly. "Fine," she huffed as she turned up the stairs, pausing just a moment for one last glance at the dish that was still tied up behind Eric.

Once Pam was gone, Eric turned his attention back to Sookie. "Sookie, meet my new dancer, Yvetta…from Estonia," he said smoothly. "Yvetta, meet Sookie…from _here_."

Sookie's face blazed with hot embarrassment as Eric introduced her to the naked girl as casually as if he were introducing them after a Sunday sermon. The fact that Eric was still starkers only added to the weirdness. Yvetta mumbled a breathy, unintelligibly foreign greeting to Sookie as she sagged against her bindings.

"Hi," Sookie said shortly, her eyes roaming around the room, landing anywhere and everywhere except Eric. But his blood coursing through her veins told Eric just how hard her heart was pounding.

Eric said something to Yvetta in the same language Sookie had heard from Yvetta's thoughts before he strolled across the basement floor, so proudly naked he was almost strutting.

Sookie watched his movements – graceful and fluid – as he walked toward her, sneaking another peek and noticing, thankfully, that he was only at half-mast now. She didn't know how much longer she could have handled being in the same room with him like...like…_that_.

"So…what brings you to Fangtasia on this balmy summer night?" Eric asked silkily as he reached Sookie. He rested his hands on his hips and reared his shoulders back, causing his pelvis to thrust forward ever so slightly. Sookie's mouth went dry and she could feel her legs begin to tremble.

Did she ever have this strong a reaction to Bill? Bill…Bill…oh yeah, _him_. _Remember why you're here, Sookie._

"Bill's been kidnapped, and I think you did it," Sookie said baldly. _Because I think you're a heartless bastard...but I still wouldn't object if you wanted to fuck me seven ways from Sunday. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea – where did that come from?_

"I didn't," Eric said simply. His cool, vampire exterior belied his surprise at hearing Compton had gone and gotten himself abducted. _What has the little douchebag gotten into now? And how much has he told Sookie about the V? _ "Any other theories?"

"I'm still on this one, thank you very much. Where were you tonight around 11 o'clock?"

"Here, with Yvetta." _Let her do the math._

"Doing this?" Sookie was appalled..._and_ intrigued. "For the last six hours?" _Six hours – oh, fudge._

A smirk curled Eric's perfect lips. "You seem surprised," he said smoothly. "Is Bill's stamina not up to snuff?" He doubted Compton could last six minutes, let alone six hours.

Sookie paused to collect her thoughts. The thought of Eric – or anyone, for that matter – having sex for six hours straight was more than she wanted to comprehend. Never, in all her years of hearing people's darkest, most depraved thoughts, had she heard of anyone lasting _six. whole. hours_. Another wave of desire coursed through her; she wasn't sure, but she thought she saw something…_lust?_...flicker in Eric's eyes.

_Back to the subject at hand_, she scolded herself. _This is Eric, remember?_ "Tell me where I can find Lorena," she demanded. "If you don't have him, she does."

Eric was relieved to have Sookie's suspicions redirected toward Bill's maker. "Solid theory. But given the tenor of your last run-in with Miss Krasiki, I think it's better if I dealt with her instead."

"How do I know you will?" Sookie didn't try to hide the suspicion in her voice. She knew Eric would just as soon see Bill finally dead and out of his way.

"Because if Bill was, in fact, kidnapped – by human or vampire – I am duty-bound, as sheriff of the area in which he resides, to find him." As Eric's eyes hungrily drank in Sookie from top to bottom, he felt his arousal begin to stir again. "Even if I do want what is his." _If she only knew…._

"Then do it," Sookie said tartly as she turned on her heel and started up the stairs. She stopped mid-flight and added, over her shoulder, "By the way, you owe me ten thousand dollars."

Eric watched her retreating form, feeling himself harden with each step she took up the stairs. When the basement door slammed closed sharply, he chuckled softly and padded back across the floor to finish what he had begun earlier with Yvetta.

Stamina, indeed.


End file.
